Timeline
Timeline 'of The Crown. Overview * 'Season 1: 'November 1947 - November 1955 * [[Timeline#Season 2: 1956 - 1964|'Season 2]]: 'October 1956 - March 1964 * 'Season 3: 'October 1964 - June 1977 Season 1: 1947 - 1955 ' : November 1947 - December 1951 * November 20, 1947: 'Wedding of Princess Elizabeth and Philip Mountbatten. * '''October 20, 1951: 'Winston Churchill begins his second tenure as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. ''' : January - February 1952 * February 6, 1952: 'Death of King George VI. ' : April - summer 1952 : December 1952 * December 5 - 9, 1952: 'The Great Smog of London occurs. ' : February - June 1953 * June 2, 1953: Coronation of Queen Elizabeth. : Summer 1953 : August 1953 : November 1953 - May 1954 : August 1954 - April 1955 * April 5, 1955: 'Winston Churchill resigns; Anthony Eden becomes Prime Minister. ' : August - November 1955 Season 2: 1956 - 1964 : July - November 1956 * October 29 - November 7, 1956: 'The Suez Crisis. ' : November - December 1956 * December 25, 1956: 'Prince Philip's Christmas speech. ' : December 1956 - February 1957 * January 10, 1957: 'Resignation of Anthony Eden; Harold Macmillan becomes Prime Minister. ' : August - November 1957 : August - December 1957 * August 1957: 'Elizabeth's tour and speech at the Jaguar Factory. ''Note: In real life, this event occurred in 1956. * 'August 1957: '''Lord Altrincham publishes scathing critique of the monarchy. * '''December 25, 1957: '''Queen Elizabeth's Christmas address. ' : 1958 : August 1959 - May 1960 * May 6, 1960: 'Princess Margaret is married to Antony Armstrong-Jones. ' : June 1961 - November 1963 * June 5, 1961: 'The Kennedy's visit Buckingham palace. * '''November 9 - 20, 1961: '''Elizabeth's trip to Ghana. * '''March 28, 1962: '''Jackie Kennedy visits Elizabeth at Buckingham palace. * '''November 22, 1963: '''The assassination of JFK. ''Note: this is after the events of Paterfamilias and would have taken place within the timespan of Mystery Man. ''' : May 1962 * May 1962: Prince Charles begins his tenure at Gordonstoun. : March 1963 - March 1964 * March 1963: 'Beginning of the Profumo scandal. * '''October 18, 1963: '''Resignation of Harold Macmillan. * '''March 10, 1964: 'Prince Edward is born. Season 3: 1964 - 1977 ' : '''October 1964 - February 1965 * '''October 15, 1964: '''U.K. general election; Harold Wilson wins prime ministership. * '''January 24, 1965: '''Death of Winston Churchill. * '''January 30, 1965: '''Funeral of Winston Churchill. ' : November 1965 * November 4, 1965: 'Margaret departs the U.K., beginning her tour of the United States. * '''November 7, 1965: '''Margaret arrives in San Francisco. * '''November 17, 1965: '''Margaret is invited to a state dinner with President Johnson. ' : October 1966 * October 21, 1966: 'Mining disaster in Aberfan leaves hundreds dead. * '''October 29, 1966: '''Elizabeth visits the town of Aberfan. ' : April - June 1967 * April 1967: 'Philip's Meet the Press interview. ''Note: In real life, this event occurred in November 1969. * 'April 1967: '''Beginning of the Greek military junta. ' : October - November 1967 * November 19, 1967: 'Harold Wilson devalues the British pound. ' : February - October 1969 * April - June 1969: 'Prince Charles attends the University College of Wales to study the Welsh language and history for his investiture. * '''July 1, 1969: '''Investiture of Prince Charles as Prince of Wales takes place at Caernarfon Castle. ' : July - December 1969 * July 16, 1969: 'Departure of the astronauts from Kennedy Space Center, Florida. * '''July 20, 1969: '''Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin land on the moon. * '''October 14, 1969: '''The astronauts visit Buckingham palace. ' : June 1970 - May 1972 * June 1970: 'The Duke of Windsor meets with Japanese Emperor Hirohito. ''Note: In real life, this event occurred in October 1971. * 'June 18, 1970: '''U.K. general election; Edward Heath becomes the new Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. * '''May 18, 1972: '''Queen Elizabeth visits the Duke of Windsor on his deathbed. * '''May 28, 1972: '''Death of the Duke of Windsor. ' : June 1972 - July 1973 * June 5, 1972: '''Burial of the Duke of Windsor. * '''1972 or 1973: Edward Heath announces the three-day week to combat the miners strikes. Note: In real life, this event occurred in December 1973. The actual three day week would begin in 1974. * July 4, 1973: Camilla Shand is wed to Andrew Parker Bowles. Note: In real life, this event occurred on July 4, 1973. : August 1973 - June 1977 * August 1973: 'U.K. general election; Harold Wilson assumes the role of Prime Minister once again. ''Note: In real life, this event occurred in February 1974. * '''1974: '''Princess Margaret invites Roddy Llewellyn to her home in Mustique. * '''February 1976: Pictures of Margaret and Llewellyn are published publicly. * March 1976: Harold Wilson reveals his intention to resign in a private meeting with Queen Elizabeth. * '''June 7, 1977: '''Celebration of Queen Elizabeth's silver jubilee. Category:The Crown